Darkness in the sunlight
by Java60072
Summary: I am just a girl who wants to start over and not be come like my father Marcus Kane. My Name is Larissa and I am a 100 delinquent.


**Bellamy there is real Darkness in the sunlight but you are to blind to see just a glimpse of happiness. **

**~Larissa**

I have been in a room since I was 12, Grey boring nothing to do but think about what I have done and draw. I have always wondered what Earth would be like. I **was** a mechanic but that all changed the day my father Marcus Kane thought I was responsible for my mother murder. I sit there in the same position for hours drawing a picture of a forest. The door swings open and a few guards walk in. "Prisoner 318 stand up and face the wall." He sounds cold almost happy. "Wait it's not my time my 18th birthday is in a few months." I my voice sound wobbly. He comes to walk over to me to take me by the arm but I knee in in the chest and punch the other guard. I can't believe I am saying this but I really want my dad. I run out of my cell to the railing. What the hell is going on?

I stand there watching other kids both younger and older than me being towed away. "Larissa?" I turn to see my dad pushing guards out of the way. "Dad, what is going on it's not my time yet." I look at my dad and run into his arms. "You are going to Earth." I can feel my dad give a slight nod. I feel a slight pain run through my body. I can't move, _shit I can't move._ "You hear me Larissa you get to go to Earth." I start to feel me eyes grow heavy. How could my dad do this to me? Just before I pass out I see a metal bracelet click onto my wrist. What the fuck?

I wake up not in my bed but in a very hard seat. I look around at my surroundings. Where the hell am I? Wait is that Wells and Clarke? The two people I really hate at the moment. I sat there bored out of my mind. then a black t.v. turned on. It was the chancellor: "_Prisoners of the Ark, Hear me now. You have been given a second chance, as chancellor I hope that you see that this isn't just a chance for you it's a chance for all of us. _ Indeed for mankind itself. _We have no Idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better. we would have sent someone else down there but for your crimes it makes you expendable. _I turn to Wells who has caught eyes contact with me. "Your dad's a dick Wells!" I yell people laugh at my statement. "_Those crimes will be forgiven. Records wiped clean." _ I sit there blocking out sound of the t.v.

During the great announcement finn the boy who spent a month of oxygen on an Illegal space walk starts to float around. Soon after he floats over to me. "Well hello there." I raise by eyebrows at him. "What do you want spacewalker?" I sigh. "Just wanted to know your name." He looks at me. "Well is it really that hard to know who I am, I am the daughter of Marcus Kane and i'm not proud of it." I sigh. "Well then you must be the Larissa." I nod my head in response. Before he can say anything else he goes flying towards me and we make head contact. I feel a liquid start to run down my face. I reach up to feel what is was. Blood. We hit the ground sure enough that it may have stopped the bleeding.

After we land on the ground I hop out of my seat and beat everyone down the ladder. "Back it up everyone." A guard on the dropship? "Wait the air could be toxic!" Clarke hops down beside me. "If it is then we are all dead anyway." Wait a second I recognize that voice. "Bellamy?" I look over to see a girl that is at least a year younger than me. I think that she is Octavia Blake. "My god look how big you are." Yep I recognize the voice I just can't figure out who he is. "Where is your wristband?" I blurt out before noticing what I said. "Do you mind I haven't seen my brother for a year." She wants to get snotty then we can play that game. "Yeah well I haven't seen my family or anyone for 5 years." I spit back at her. "Hey it's Octavia blake the girl they found hidden under the floor!" Some girl shouts. "Yeah would you look at that it is the girl under the floor." I give her an evil smile. She starts towards me but the Guard grabs her. "Let them remember you by something else." He looks at me and winks. grows. "Yeah like what?" She looks back at me. "Like being the first person on the ground in 97 years." He won't stop looking at me!

He hits the button and the door opens slowly. Octavia walks down the bridge to the Drop ship slowly. She hit the ground and take like two step foward. "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" She throws her arms up into the air we all come running out of the drop ship but I just walk down it. "Well looks like _big _brother can't always protect you speaking of that wasn't he the one that got you caught?" I stand there taunting her. "Yeah well at least I was in…..the cell for a year!" She sucks at this. "Whatever you say your majesty." I do a little curtsy and walk away.

I climb up onto the dropship to check out the panels. I get up and start to pull on them to get them off. I go to the one near the edge of the dropship and start to pull. Damn it why won't it budge. I pull harder not noticing that my foot slide closer off the edge of the dropship. I pull really hard the last time but fall off of the dropship. I brace myself for the impact of the ground but land in something soft. I look up to see the Guard standing there with me in his arms. "Fall much?" I roll my eyes at his smart ass comment. "Well that was a crazy trust exercise not sure that will ever happen again." I say as I hop out of his arms. "Whats your name by the way?" I as him. "Bellamy jonathan Blake, yours?" He looks at me. I really don't want to say my last name. so I just make up a name hint use your middle name. "Larissa Marie Kane." Shit. "Well, Well looks like we have the murder here with us today." He chuckles and starts to walk away. "Oh and Larissa I like you like; In love type of way because I was your guard on the Ark. "AWWW SHIT!" I scream the whole place stops and stares at me.

I walk into the woods to get some privacy but I don't think that will ever happen. I start to feel like I am being watched like following me and it kinda reminds me of Murphy. He is Really creepy. A twig snaps behind me. "Hello, anyone there?" I ask getting a little jumpy. I turn to see someone there in front of me. I let out a high pitch scream before I fall into darkness.

**WAHAHAHAH! what happens to her? who do you think is following her? Please leave a review to let me know who you think it is. And how I am doing. Thanks and have a Wonderful day! WAHAHAHAHAH!**


End file.
